The proposed invention concerns security. In particular proposed method is to provide/improve/strengthen security for individual's any kind of data, information, credit, finances, services obtained (online and or offline) using geographical location.
Most common method of security implementation to restrict, permit access of varying level to individual's any kind of data, information, credit, finances, services obtained (online and or offline) is by asking user to present his/her credentials based on user identification string and password/token. There are many well known instances of user credential data, personal data, communication account related data (email ids and passwords of users of email system), financial data, payment transaction data (e.g. credit card data) getting stolen err masse or targeted to specific individuals. This method has drawback of getting credentials misused by hacker or any other unauthorized user to gain access on behalf of authorized user. Also with recent cases of digital certificates getting stolen from certificate providers it is also not fail safe. Current method allows anywhere access in most of the cases while user may not want to have such access in exchange of getting extra security. Proposed invention puts control in hands of individual user for securing his/her data, information, credit, finances, services obtained (online and or offline).